The Love Of A Family
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is the sixth and final part in the series. Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' and 'The Love Of A King' and 'The Miracle Of Love' and 'I vow To You My Heart' and 'The Soft Giggle Of Love.' Merlin and Arthur stick by what they promised and raise their twins by themselves which soon Arthur regrets when certain questions get asked. Mpreg and fluffiness.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is the sixth and final part in the series. **__**Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' and 'The Love Of A King' and 'The Miracle Of Love' and 'I vow To You My Heart' and 'The Soft Giggle Of Love.' Merlin and Arthur stick by what they promised and raise their twins by themselves which soon Arthur regrets when certain questions get asked.**_

_**I know I was going to stop at five but people asked for a sixth so here it is :D**_

_**Mpreg and fluffiness.**_

_**Thank you to ForeverCullen for the title. x**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for proof reading it x**_

* * *

"There have been more reports of muggings at night. I want the guards doubled." Arthur said as he looked down his table at the counsel.

"But Sire-"

"No. I want the guards who are patrolling doubled. I will have a meeting with Leon later as to which way they will be patrolling. I want everyone to believe that they can walk the streets safe and I want to make sure they can but most importantly I want whoever is doing this caught." The counsel nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Right then next topic-" before Arthur could say anymore everyone including him gasped in horror when all of their clothes turned pink.

"Princess Mariette come out from where you're hiding sweetheart." Arthur stood up and walked behind him and picked up his three year old daughter when she poked her head out from behind one of the pillars. "How did you know papa?"

"Who else do we know that loves everything pink? Where's your daddy?"

"He said he wanted to lie down but he was crying papa so I came to you."

Arthur held his daughter close. "Sweetheart do you think you can change us all back please?" he watched as his daughters turn gold and then looked down at himself to see that his clothes were back to normal. "Thank you sweetheart." Arthur faced his counsel. "That's it for today. We will continue in two days time."

When the last one left, Arthur looked at his daughter who was trying to take off his crown. "Where's your brother sweetheart?"

"Still asleep. I woke and went to see daddy and saw him crying and was talking to himself about having a lie down."

"Well how would you like to go and spend some time with Gwaine and Percival."

"Yeah!"

Arthur laughed. "Come on then sweetheart."

* * *

After Arthur had left his daughter with Gwaine and Percival he checked on and saw that his son Quintus was still sleeping so he crept into his and his husband's chambers and saw him shaking slightly on the bed with his back to him.

Arthur climbed on the bed and placed a small kiss behind his sorcerers ear. "Merlin baby what's wrong?"

"I'm fat."

Arthur chuckled. "You're beautiful."

Merlin turned round to face Arthur as quick as his pregnant belly would allow him. "You think I am fat!"

"No I don't. I said you was beautiful."

"But when I said I was fat you didn't say I wasn't."

"Baby I tell you what you are."

"Which is?"

"Beautiful."

"And?"

"Glowing." Arthur placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Merlin's mouth. "Sexy," another kiss, "fuckable."

Merlin smiled. "Fuck me Arthur. I want you."

Arthur smiled and set about removing both of their clothes.

* * *

Afterwards Arthur gathered Merlin into his arms as he was just falling asleep when, "daddy? Papa?"

Arthur and Merlin looked down the bed and saw their son Quintus stood there rubbing his eyes. "Were you having a nap too?" Arthur jumped when he found himself suddenly clothed under the covers, he knew Merlin must have done it with his magic.

"We were darling." Merlin said as he got out and off the bed with Arthur's help. He walked over to his son who lifted his arms up to be picked up and looked over at his husband. "A little help?"

Arthur walked over and picked his son up, kissing his cheek before handing him over to Merlin who smiled. "Thank you."

"Mariette is with Gwaine and Percival, she came and found me and after turning every one's clothes pink she told me she saw you crying."

"She turned all the counsels clothes pink?"

"Yep."

"What will she turn pink next?"

Answer to Merlin's question came barging through the door in the form of Gwaine followed by a laughing Percival who was holding Mariette. Merlin, Arthur and Quintus took one look at Gwaine and started laughing. "Merlin this isn't funny, change it back." Gwaine moaned, pulling at his now pink hair.

"I think it suits you Gwaine."

"Now Merlin. I can not go out like this so unless you want me to stay in these chambers all day and night you will change my hair back to its original colour."

"Fine. Spoilsport."

When Gwaine saw Merlin's eyes flash gold he rushed over to the mirror and looked in it, sighing with relief when he saw his hair back to its normal colour.

Arthur walked over and took his daughter from Percival. "Why did you turn Gwaine's hair pink sweetheart?"

"He wouldn't play dress up."

"Knowing what will happen if I say no in future I will always say yes now."

Mariette giggled and clapped her hands. "You do know that she has you right where she wants you now don't you Gwaine."

"I know Arthur. But how can I say no to that face? I can't."

"I'm the same with Merlin."

* * *

It was later that day that Merlin and Arthur decided to bathe their twins. "Are you alright kneeling and bathing them both Arthur. Being nearly seven months is proven to be quite a difficult task."

"Of course. You can get their bed clothes ready if you like."

"Thank you." Merlin gave Arthur a quick but passionate kiss, letting him know there was more to come later and Arthur found himself wanting to get his twins to bed so he could take his husband to bed.

Arthur was just washing his daughter when he spotted his son across from her raise his arms. "Quintus no..."

Mariette saw what her brother was going to do and squealed. "Yeah 'uintus."

Quintus smiled and slammed his arms down, making a big splash to which Mariette copied, both of the soaking Arthur. "Papa wet." Quintus yelled and laughed along with his sister.

Arthur sighed. "Why bother telling them when they don't listen. It reminds me of a certain someone before I married them."

Merlin laughed whilst getting the twins bed clothes out. "They are only having fun and playing Arthur, you know I can dry you with my magic once they are out."

Arthur merely nodded and started to wash his son but stopped what he was doing when he saw his daughter staring at her twin with a frown on her face.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Merlin stopped what he was doing and went and stood behind his husband.

Mariette pointed at her brother and looked at Arthur. "Papa why don't I have one of those?"

Arthur saw where his daughter was pointing and started to stutter, trying and failing to come up with something. Of course he couldn't ask Merlin to help him explain as his husband had lost it and couldn't stop laughing. Arthur sighed and couldn't help but call himself stupid for agreeing with Merlin when he was carrying the twins that they would take care of their children and see to everything.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
